Murdered In Plain Sight
by Ashflight1699
Summary: When a Squire visits the lone island country of Verithigo, she becomes close friends w/ two of the royal family. A former assassin hopes to put her past behind her. When one of royal family is murdered, it's a turn on the lives of two different people.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up? **

**This is my third story (even though I haven't even finished my others...but I was bored.)**

**I'm using some of my other OC's (plus new ones)...Here they are!**

**Keladry of Mindelan (Borrowed from a book... Cite: Tamora Pierce's Protector of the Small...): **Squire to **Lord Raoul of Goldenlake**. Age: 16 From Tortall.

**Zaire of Vistan and Ist****é:** Adopted. Her parents were killed in a bandit raid, and Shun saved her from the Ruin Anubis (Creatures that roam around ruins killing stragglers...). Considered an adopted daughter to Shun. Loves dancing and singing. Retains a sweet, but sometimes sarcastic, personality. Age: 10

**Yumei**** of Vistan and Ist****é:** Younger sister to **Thabathera (Tabitha), Shinoru,** and Shun. She is the exact opposite of all her siblings. She's obnoxious, bubbly, annoying, talkative, and basically anything that is _not _**Tabitha** and the **twins**. Age: 14

**Shinoru of Vistan and Ist****é:** Identical twin to Shun. Much more sociable and tends to be on the warmer side, whereas Shun is not. To put in simple, much more happy than Shun. Not as mature either... Age: 17

**Thabathera of Vistan and Ist****é: **Queen of Verithigo. Exactly like Shun w/ a sharp tongue to add. Can be warm, but prefers to appear dignified. Understand Yumei compared to the other siblings. Age: 20

And plenty others from the series which you will meet later...


	2. Chapter 2: Time 2 Go Again

**Ash: Time to start! Oh I forgot to add Iyu on the Oc page. Oops. You'll find out who Iyu is later anyways...**

Keladry of Mindelan's view:

"What? We just got home! The King can't send us away to Verithigo now!"

Kel, Keladry, paced up and down in Lord Raoul's study. She was muttering furiously under her breath with an occasional outburst. Lord Raoul of Goldenlake watched worriedly as his squire paced.

"I'm sorry, Kel, but it's a diplomatic mission. We only recently realized that Verithigo existed,and, well...his advisors wouldn't let him go first...so...we're seeing if these, ah, _natives _are really as advanced as the rumors tell."

"But why us? Why not Nealan or Cleon or...or..."

Kel's voice died.

"Well, Neal is a healer mage, and not very diplomatic. Cleon is at Fort Mastiff with Inness. Considering the inexperience of most other squires, we are going. Besides, it's not like we're going _alone_..."

Kel stopped her pacing.

"What?"

"Yes, we're going with Domitan's Squad. You really thought we'd go without backup?"

Kel sighed. So she might actually have fun on this trip.

"Relieved?"

"Very."

"So stop standing around. Get packed!"

**Ash: I know, I know, short chapter but I always write choppy.**

**Sh: Yes, you didn't even tell who those other characters are.**

**Ash: I'm improvising...and hoping people will make inferences! Yumei? Help?**

**Y: Lay off, Shun she'd experimenting with "no script writing" sort of writing. **

**Sh: Then she should practice!**

**Ash: What am I doing right now, dumbo?**

**Sh: Well practice on something else!**

**Ash: You know what?-**

**Yumei: *sigh* I usually do all the fighting...well peoples, review share whatever you real peeps do on this website...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kidnapped Assassin

**Ash: Time to meet the assassin! Wonderful isn't it?**

**Shun: What?**

**Yumei: Did I hear right?**

**Ash: Er, sorry. _Former _assassin. Bien?**

**Shun: Remind me why you are adding an assassin to the story?**

**Ash: I'm the writer so only I have to worry about it.**

**Sh: But-**

**Ash: LET US CONTINUE! I don't own anything except the plot and the OC's!**

* * *

**Inyuma's View:**

Iyu sat. It was currently the best she could do. And it bugged her that she was restricted from moving. She wished she

could just get up and slap the big idiot who had kidnapped her. No doubt she would have done it earlier if she hadn't been

blindfolded and tied to the hard chair. She had escaped Carthak with her family to Verithigo to _keep away _from being

captured, not to be caught for unknown reasons. Thinking, Iyu was quite sure she hadn't committed any infractions in

Verithigo. Quite sure. Possibly pickpocketed but nothing serious. Well considering..._other _things. **  
**

"Show your face coward!" she yelled.

"I'm standing right in front of you.", drawled a long, annoying voice.

" At least have the guts to take off the stupid blindfold!"

" I'd rather not. The last time we tried that, you cost me 12 guards. Impressive, but annoying."

All Iyu could think was, _look who's talking_.

" As far as I'm concerned I have purposely avoided people for my family's sake, so what the heck do you want from me?"

Iyu could literally _feel _the smile creeping upon this stranger's face.

"I...have a..._preposition _for you."

Iyu's mind fast forwarded. The voice was definitely male. Judging from the height above her... 6'2? No, 6'3. It was necessary

to be exact. The general hair color around Verithigo, in this part of town especially, was either a dark brown or black. Eye

color? There was no telling. It could range from green to violet to black. Nonetheless, she pictured her captor's eyes red. It

simply fit the cruelty of him.

Iyu looked up and glared at him with all her hate. Well, as much as she could through her blindfold.

"What do you want?"

" I need you to kill the Prince of Verithigo."

* * *

**Ash: Hah! Got Chap. 2 done!**

**Shun: 3 weeks to finish how many words?**

**Yumei: Hey lay off! She had a freaking history essay to finish up!**

**Ash: *sweatdrop* Okay, too much info. Review peoples!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Plot Is Revealed

******Ash: SHUN, WHERE IS YUMEÌ?**

**Shun: What are you blaming her for now?**

**Ash: ...**

**Sh: What?**

**Ash: You jump to conclusions too fast. One day that will _so _be your downfall.**

**Sh:?**

**Ash: *clear throat* Nonetheless, where is she? She needs to check over this chapter...*walks off***

**Sh: *Still utterly confused* Uh...She doesn't own bakugan or protecter of the small series?**

**Yumeì: HELLO! AM I LATE?**

* * *

**Kel's View:**

Meanwhile in the middle of Mithros-knows-where, Kel watched bored over the side of the ship, _Iris_. She still wanted to yell at Dom for losing their way _9 times _and as far

The fog steadily increased. Kel knew from other adventurers' reports that Dom was _definitely _going the wrong way.

"DOMITAN OF MASBOLLE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?"

This time there was no reply. The ship had become unusually silent. Until someone tutted loudly behind her. Kel whirled around expecting a disapproving sailor. What she wasn't expecting was a small kid swathed in black cloth. Her green eyes , startlingly jade in color, were impatient.

"You're late!", it chided, " You were supposed to dock _ages _ago!"

Kel stumbled backward and tripped over a wooden crate. She cursed internally. She had _asked _the sailors to move the dumb box.

"Smooth." said the child in a bored voice, "Can we stop goofing off now?"

"And you do not goof off? Right."

Another black figure, taller, stepped out of the fog.

Kel opened her mouth to shout a warning, but no sound came out.

The taller black figure turned to look at her and she got a pretty good look of what his eyes look like. They were amber, but if one looked closely she could see that there were green specks, twinkling like little stars.

"Sorry, I had to close off voice boxes or we would have had an unnecessary skirmish. We're not bandits, it's just our regular ...protocol." he gave her an apologetic look. "I can release it if you want."

Kel just glared at him.

"Are you sure?"

Kel gave a silent sigh then gave him a wary look.

"Promise I won't kill you."

Kel eyed him for a second before nodding.

He knelt down. Kel gave another glare.

"Okay, okay."

The little girl, who had been watching the semi-silent exchange finally spoke.

"How do you understand her?"

The taller figure looked back.

"When you have...er...you-know-who for a twin you learn silent language."

"True, but you avoid him like the Plague. I see him more than you do!"

Kel had no clue who they were talking about, but she wished they would focus on getting her voice back. To make her point she got up and tapped the still kneeling figure on the shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, sorry. Just stay still. This might not be the most comfortable of feelings."

Kel kneeled once more. She felt cool fingers circle her throat and she had the involuntary urge to fling him as far as possible. But she force herself to remain calm and still, but she did shoot him a warning glance. He closed his eyes and Kel felt something like frost emanate from his fingertips. Then it became unbearably hot before dying away. He removed his fingers from her neck.

"I'm betting that feels better."

Kel cleared her throat and was satisfied with hearing her own voice.

"Yes, it does. Now...who are you? How did you get on the ship? What-"

"Whoa, lady." said the small girl dryly," We're still humans you know. We can only answer one question at a time."

" I think she knows that." muttered the tall figure. "I can't give formalities unless the _Sayali _is here..."

"The who?" asked Kel bluntly.

" _Sa-ya-li_. In your language, that's queen."

"Oh."

The tall figure have her a look of mild annoyance.

"May I continue? "

Kel nodded mutely.

" How we got here is for you to figure out."

Kel didn't know if she was imagining it or not, but she thought she heard a bit of mischief in his voice. The little girl rolled her jade eyes.

A shout came from a distance. Something about "Hurry up" and "She's sleeping".

The girl grinned, almost insanely.

"He actually used his voice box! It's a miracle!"

Then she grinned at Kel.

"He _must _be getting impatient. He never does! You're lucky to be the first person to cause it! Er...except for me, but I''m the exception."

"You can just shut up and wait for a minute! You really don't need to rush!" ,yelled the boy.

This time a much more angry and audible voice answered.

"Don't tell me to shut up! She's going to kill us!"

The tall boy was mute for a minute before nodding slowly.

"Come on Yu- I mean you."

"But what about the other people?"

Kel looked around to look at these "other people". Dom was currently being held down by a guard in a black and scarlet uniform with a phoenix emblem. Lord Raoul wasn't exactly being held down but his arms were pinned behind him. Most other people on the ship were in Dom's position. The boy held up his index and middle finger, ever so slightly bended, and the guards released their prisoners. The boy nodded.

"We cannot keep the _Sayali _waiting. Come on."

**Inyuma's View:**

Iyu stared at the man through the blindfold. _What _had he just asked her to do?

"Kill...the Prince?"

She heard the man sigh.

" I'm afraid I didn't specify. I need you to kill the _older _prince."

Iyu stared at him bluntly. Again through the blindfold.

" How the heck am I supposed to know which one is older?"

Iyu could feel that almost malicious smile appear on his face again.

"Because he is the only Prince you have met right? If I'm right, you captured the attention of Shun of Vistan and Istè for...quite the time."

"Sorry, I'm in debt to him." said Iyu quickly.

That malicious smile seemed to grow in her mind.

"Yes, yes I've heard the story. Very interesting. But I've also heard that despite being in love with the former prince of Carthak, you killed him."

Iyu lunged forward but was restrained by her bonds.

"It was not my fault! I didn't kill him!" snarled Iyu, " I was an assassin, I know! But his death was not my fault!"

"But your arrow, a certain griffin fletched, was found on his person. And you are known to have a...violent subconsciousness."

" Who _are _you? How in the name of the Goddess do you know who I am? Why are you asking _me_?"

He tutted.

"I have my sources"

Iyu despised that response.

" Besides, you are the newest immigrant, a trained assassin, and-" he gave a small cruel laugh, "-you have connections."

Iyu started groping on her figure. Surely they had left the stone in her pocket...

"And if I don't?"

"Well, my dear, there is the fact I know _exactly _where your poor, aged parents are."

Iyu's blood went cold. Her fingers, which had closed around the jagged edges of the stone, froze.

"Liar."

"I do not lie. Either the Prince or your parents and family. Your choice. I'll leave you be now."

She heard soft footsteps leaving the room.

"Wait!"

The footsteps paused.

"If the Prince dies, his sister still owns the throne, and his twin takes his place. Kill him and the younger sister takes his place. You can kill all the siblings of the _Sayali_, but she is immortal. So what is your gain?"

The room dropped ten degrees.

" I just want to send a message. And a fine messenger you are."

* * *

**Yumeì: *Whistles* Some suspense.**

**Shun: Why am I in the story?**

**Ash: Well, first off, I didn't think you would read it and second off-**

**Shun: And why the heck is my t-**

**Ash: SHUT UP! YOU'LL GIVE AWAY THE STORY!**

**Shun: (Meekly) Sorry...**

**Yumeì: LOL! Review peoples!**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome

******Ash: Well, that last chapter ended on a cheerful note-**

******Yumeì: Not.**

******Ash: *clears throat* **

******Yumeì: Right, sorry. Why did you banish Shun from the room? And not me?**

******Ash:Well, you said yourself, you're the insensitive one-**

******Yumeì: Yes, I take pride in it.**

******Ash: AND, Shun can't go over the...topic w/o getting all moody so...**

******Yumeì: What topic you mean the topic where-**

******Ash: SHUT IT!**

******Yumeì: But I wanna know! Is it-**

******Ash: YES! NOW SHUT UP!**

******Yumeì: Fine then...**

******Ash: My goodness! She's so insensitive, she started laughing at her mother's funeral!**

******Yumeì: Why don't you leave that explanation to Dreamsy?**

******Ash: Who?**

******Yumeì: Dream- oh you know what? BACK TO THE STORY! ********She doesn't anything except the plot and the OC'S!**

* * *

******Kel's View:**

Apparently, they had landed on one of Verithigo's islands. Figures. What she hadn't been expecting was an overly cheerful rider, two rather silent boys, and a sleeping companion. But since Kel had experienced weird things before, she did not stare nor inquire why one of the guards was supposedly sleeping. Or so short at that. The person who had been yelling at the tall boy on the ship had been his twin. At least she supposed. They both had the same build, and almost the same colored eyes. Except boy number two had pure amber eyes, like, with no green specks. Jade-eyes had managed to get Peachblossom off the ship (How she got him off the ship without so much of a scratch flabbergasted Kel, but she did note he looked shell- shocked ). Peachblossom soon came to himself, however, and snapped at Boy Number Two's (Whom Kel called Ambereyes) mount,an ill-tempered pure black Arabian mare. The result had been something like a stallion showdown(except with a mare and a gelding) and they were delayed_ another _thirty minutes. Ambereyes lost it. He muttered something in Verithigese -Kel betting it was nothing good- and rode off with Jade-eyes yelling after him. The tall boy (Kel calls him Greenflecks) shook his head in frustration and exasperation.

" I must have the most dysfunctional family _ever_."

Kel's eyes lit up in sudden interest.

"So they're family?"

"Act as though you never heard that. Please."

"Fine then."

**Kel's View:**

Four hours. That's how long it took to get to the capital. That was notably fast, considering it usually took two days to get there from the bay. But still... Jade-eyes had piped up a tune and soon ended up singing in Verithigese. On one certain line, she must have offended Greenflecks and Ambereyes somehow, as Greenflecks yelled something angrily at her and Ambereyes chased her while she was still singing at the top of her voice. What finally stopped him was a crowd of small children from a nearby village singing along with Jade-eyes. He apparently had a soft spot for little kids. But the rest of the journey had been notably boring. Kel still hadn't received their names (Greenflecks said the custom for the royal family is to introduce themselves _only _when the lead of the house, in this case, the queen, was present.), Dom hadn't even talked one bit (and that's saying something), & Lord Raoul just looked into the distance and occasionally looked at the short, still sleeping, guard with concern. Jade-eyes had caught him looking at the little sleepy guard.

"Don't worry, she's fine."

Lord Raoul raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Eventually, they came across a river. Dom finally spoke.

" Kel, this water is clear. Like crystal clear. But it makes you wonder..."

"What?",asked Kel.

"Is it poisoned?" asked Dom to Ambereyes.

Ambereyes just stared at him, but Jade-eyes answered him.

"Only if you have bad intentions. Then if you drink it, it kills you. But if you don't drink it, and you try to cross, you'll drown."

"Uh-huh."

Dom looked at the water with more wariness now.

"Does it ever make mistakes?"

"Hasn't yet.",said Jade-eyes shrugging. Then she caught Dom's fearful look.

"But you never know. There's always a first." Jade-eyes's eyes twinkled with amusement as Dom drew his gelding back away from the water.

Greenflecks gave Jade-eyes a disapproving look, before assuring Dom the river has _never _made a mistake, and probably won't for a long time. When they had finally crossed the river the fog and mist, to their utter surprise, disappeared. When Kel turned to Greenflecks for an answer, he shrugged and said,

"There are a lot of mages here and we need the security."

The palace was magnificent. It was a pinkish granite along with set was a beautiful sunset color from stopped before the drawbridge and Kel had to crane her head to see the sentry tower. It was definitely much more lovely up close. She couldn't stop gazing, and wouldn't until Jade-eyes cried out,

"Hey, Tabitha, we missed you!"

Kel looked around and saw a series of flinches go through the riders. Then she looked around to see a young woman, in her late teens or early twenties, emerge from the archway and across the open drawbridge. She was in a golden and crimson tunic with black leggings. Her long black hair was set in place by the smallest of ribbons. Her eye color...Kel internally yelped as she saw the eye color never remained one color.

"I thought you could keep secrets Yumeì."

"When did I say that? I'm blunt and you know it."

Greenflecks glared at her.

"A blunt knife doesn't cut and doesn't end the fight."

Jade-eyes smiled, falsely sweet.

"But a blunt knife, when used in the right way, can cause an awful lot of pain!"

Greenflecks snapped, "And you are a pain in the-"

"Enough.", growled Tabitha.

Kel could easily see this woman had a place of power. Greenflecks closed his mouth. Yumeì shot him a smug look until Tabitha shot her a deadly look. Tabitha then sighed.

"You must be tired. But I do think introductions are in order."

She met Kel's eyes with those strange color-changing eyes.

"I am Thabathera of Vistan and Istè, the ruling Queen here. Friends call me Tabitha. You want to go first, Yumeì? I know you hate formalities, so lets get this over with."

Jade-eyes grumbles then removed her face veil and hood. She had long black hair that was braided, but noticeably messy and quickly done. Her lips were quicker to a smile than a frown, and curved upward slightly on the left side, giving her a look of mischief.

"Name's Yumeì. Okay, that's not my _real _name. My real name is Ayumana of Vistan and Istè."

"Wait, you're family? I mean...you're royalty?"

"We...all are."

Kel's eyes widened.

"Looks like we have been in the company of royalty without knowledge of it." ,muttered Lord Raoul.

"I hate it when people do that."

Tabitha turned to Greenflecks who gave a cold stare.

"And you are?..." Tabitha started.

"You know who the heck I am, Tabitha."

"But _they_ don't. And be nice, or shut it."

Greenflecks sighed, exasperated. He removed his hood. His black hair was short, cropped just below the ears. It was messy, like he had gotten out of bed with it, and he had a long, trailing hair that looked almost like an antenna. Kel was embarrassed to find herself staring. He was rather handsome.

" My name is Shinoru of Vistan and Istè. Most call me Shin, though"

Tabitha nodded, quite pleased. Then Ambereyes, who had been staring at his horse's mane, looked up. His hood fell off. His hair was like Shinoru's, only he had obviously attempted to get it under control. He growled angrily then took off his face mask.

"Smooth." said Yumeì sarcastically.

"Shut up." ,he growled.

"VOICE BOX ACTIVATED AGAIN!"

Kel covered her ears. She was _loud_.

Ambereyes looked noticeably annoyed.

"Name's Shun. Shun of Vistan and Istè."

* * *

**Normal View:**

****If one had been looking up to the roof they would have noticed a shadow watching their every move. Iyumana sat, watching the newcomers being welcomed. She would have been friendly and said hello. But she was here for more unpleasant business. Iyu felt her heart being broken in two.

_You don't have a choice._ she reminded herself, _It's for my mother...father..._

The thought trailed off.

_But...is it right?_

* * *

**Yumeì: Lovely. Such a happy ending. Hey...wait a moment...YOU DIDN'T PUT THE TOPIC IN THERE!**

**Ash: I know. I just said that to keep Shun out. But...it's coming.**

**Yumeì: You are mean. Not like Dreamsy.**

**Ash: Now who the heck is Dreamsy?**

**Yumeì: Dreamflight4798! Duh!**

**Ash: *sheepishly* It figures. See ya later! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Childish Pranks of Yumeì

**Ash:**** Chapter...three, right? Yumeì?**

**Yumeì: ZZZZzzzzz**

**Ash: YUMEÌ!**

**Yumeì: Kya? Kyun jes rahein hei?**

**Ash: ?**

**Yumeì: Oh, uhhhhh. I think its chapter four? That was the question, right?**

**Ash: Go back to sleep. **

**Yumeì: Okay. ZZZZZzzzz.**

**Ash: Dumbbell. I guess it was a bad idea to wake her up at three in the morning. Unfortunately, that is the only time Shun is actually sleep. I don't own the characters. Just the story. (:**

* * *

**Shinoru's View:**

Shinoru could barely open his eyes. Okay, forget barely, not at all. He felt like someone had dumped sawdust on him while his eyes were open. Possibly a bit of chili powder along with it. Suddenly he felt his eyes burn. Yelping he sat up.

"YUMEÌ!"

A squeak confirmed her presence. He swore vengeance.

"Jeez! It's only a bit of chili powder. No need for the language!"

" _Damn _you, Yumeì!"

"Did you just say what I thought I just heard you say?"

Shinoru heard her trip over something.

"Oops."

"Get...out." he growled through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Out." he snarled.

"Well _excuse _me!"

He heard the small stomping of her feet. He sighed and tried prying open his eyes. He saw nothing except a bendy, watery environment. His eyes stung like heck. He felt the flood of tears run down his cheek. He didn't regret yelling at Yumeì, one in the least, but he did chastise himself on cursing. He was better than that. Shaking his head he saw specks of red fly from his eyes. They were too bright red to be blood, so Yumeì hadn't been trying to kill him. It was just chili powder. She had tried to kill him once. She had put a teaspoon of chili powder in his eyes as a prank (she had somehow managed a unseen spoon above his head. It was set to trigger when he woke up.). He had lost quite a lot of blood and would have been blind to this day if Tabitha hadn't heard him cry out while walking through the hallway. She had healed him. Then, she had Yumeì help the maids scrub off the chili powder. It was rather hard to do so, due to the food coloring being in there. It was rather satisfying for Shinoru.

"Ah-hem."

Instinct took over. He pulled a dagger from its hilt and flung it at the source of the sound. He heard a shriek then he heard the dagger clatter against the stone wall. Something clattered to the floor.

"Oh, snap! Who was it this time?",he yelped.

"Nice way to wake up." muttered a strange voice. A fear of the unknown gripped him. Being temporarily blind, and all, he was defenseless. He was going to murder Yumeì when he got out of this.

"Well I managed to get a hold on the wet cloth."

Shinoru tried to get to his feet. Since his dagger was gone, he would have to run for it. Or fight blind. Both choices sounded really bad. The tortures for Yumeì that gathered in his head just got ten times worse. While thinking he could feel something cool touch his face. He lost his balance -internally and externally. Stumbling backward, he tripped over the bed post, and landed on his bed. Hard.

"You must calm down. How else am I to clean the spice from your face?"

He was temporarily dizzy, but when he realized what was going on, his face burned. _Just made a fool of myself._,he cried internally. Opening his watery eyes, he saw a girl of sixteen. Her eyes were hazel-green. Her dusty brown hair was short and at the ear. She was staring at him like he was a weirdo. He groaned and smacked his head with his hand.

**Shinoru's View **

He managed to get himself out of bed to help the new girl pick up dropped towels. He had managed to remember what happened yesterday. The girl was no other than that newcomer from Tortall. He couldn't remember much of what happened after the introduction and a small dinner. He could remember dropping on his bed like a stone. Keladry. Yes that was her name. Pretty name, Keladry. Much prettier than Yumeì. Speaking of the devil, Yumeì came marching in imperiously. Shinoru had the instinct to murder her on spot.

"Nice job scaring the maid away, Shin."

"What maid?"

Yumeì rolled her eyes.

"I not that mean to leave you helpless. I sent her to give you a wet towel to clear the chili powder from your face. Next second, she screaming down the halls. Now that I think it was...oh..._murderous royalty! Run away! _I think that was it. Oh wait, it was."

She glared pointedly at Shinoru. He shrugged.

"Don't pour chili powder on my face, and you won't have to worry about frightened maids. Currently, that should be the least of your concerns."

"Well it isn't. Oh, hello Kel. What are you doing here?"

Kel removed her hand from her mouth. She had obviously been laughing. Her hazel eyes were sparkling with barely suppressed tears of mirth.

"Oh, well, I needed a wet towel and I just happened to see the maid carrying one, so I followed her. I didn't know she was running an errand. And I just ran into him."

"U-huh." Yumeì looked strange. Shinoru did _not _like that look. He heard her mutter,

"So soon after the Queen of Neathia, too."

He growled, "That will happen the day I fall into a sandpit."

"That can always be arranged.", Yumeì said wickedly.

"How's Jesse?"

Her hair, her bangs in particular, fluffed up like a cat's. That permanent little blush on her face just got a bit redder.

"None of your beeswax!"

"Thought so."

"You better watch out the next time I get my hands on a textbook!"

They both quit their bickering when they saw Kel staring at them.

"Are you sure both of you do not belong to a House for the Mad?"

**Yumeì's View**

Yumeì and Kel sat at the top of the observatory tower. It didn't take a genius to see Kel was scared of heights. Kel had gone _gray _when she mentioned going up the tower, but she came none the less. At the top, Yumeì just flopped down on the hand-knitted rug. She had always admired the view up here. Kel seemed more relaxed now that they were at the top. They had been silent for 15 minutes when,

"What's with the Queen of Neathia and Shinoru? Where is Neathia?"

Yumei's fingers paused above the rug's fluffy strings.

" Funny story, actually. Neathia is South of here."

"There are _more _countries south of here?"

"Yep. Gundalia, Neathia, Vestal, & Chrystosophsis. Except...Chrystosophsis is now a province of Verithigo. The Queen of Neathia has captured two particular hearts. Namely the twins."

"The two Princes?"

"Yes! Except, I guess Shin is over her now..."

A messenger, of age 14, came running in yelling in Verithigese.

"Whoa, boy. Slow down."

He took a deep breath and repeated in Verithigese,

"The Prince Shinoru got stuck in a quagmire. It would be helpful if you...helped him out?"

Yumeì tried suppressing laughter before bursting. She fell to the floor and howled. The little messenger got scared for a second, and Kel waved her hand to dismiss him, slightly red herself. He ran out.

Yumeì managed to get a hold on herself.

"Fate has weird ways!" she gasped, wiping away tears.

"Helping him is out of the question. So the question is: Should I laugh at him, cry, or do both and look hysterical. And when I have that sorted out there's always the question if I should do it while he's still stuck in there or when he's out..."

Kel looked strangely at her.

"What?"

"You wouldn't really leave him out there would you?"

Yumeì sighed.

"Honey, you really need to catch on to the jokes here. Of course I wouldn't leave him out there. Not for forever, at least. Getting himself stuck in a sandpit has only proved myself right. Thank You, Goddess!"

**Yumeì's View**

Yumeì's decision on "the question" was final. And that was appearing hysterical. No surprises there. And she decided to do that the moment Shinoru got _out_ of the quagmire. He came in an intimidating fashion, storming right up to Yumeì.

"You planned this didn't you?"

It took Yumeì a moment to answer simply because she was laughing too much.

"No, but it was about as funny as it would have been if I had planned it! The Gods don't like you Shun! They don't like you at all!"

Shinoru looked like he was about five seconds from slapping her, when a messenger came hurrying up. It was not the 14 year old but quite a different man.

He whispered something to Shinoru, who nodded. Then the messenger ran off.

"What was that about?" wondered Yumeì.

Shin's face was unreadable.

"The Queen has called a council."

* * *

**Ash: Yep, short notice peeps. Wrote a lot.**

**Yumeì: ZZZZZzzZZZZzzzZZZzz...**

**Ash: ): No smart comment this time. This is depressing. OH NO SHUN IS-**

**Shun: Tabitha?**

**Ash: I'M NOT HERE! *slams laptop and turns off***


	7. Chapter 7: The Ones on the Towers

**Ash: Whew! Yep another 3' o clock wake up call. **

**Yumeì: I don't get you sometimes. Ridiculous! Waking up at 3:00 in the morning should be a sin!**

**Ash: That's it! You are _not _going to see Jesse for tutorials!**

**Yumeì: That quote wasn't from him anyways. I just blended his themes with mine.**

**Ash: *This is what happens when your sister fraternizes with the enemy. Beware!* I don't own anything except my story and OC's!**

**Yumeì: *Glare***

* * *

**Zaire's View**

Zaire raced down the hallway. She was supposed to tell the Tortallan girl, Kel, that the council was starting in thirty minutes. According to Yumeì-kin, she was still at the top of the tower. Yumeì-kin also mentioned something about the Tortallan girl being scared of heights...she wasn't sure. She had raced off after her orders and had barely heard the last part. She paused at the bottom of Isran Observatory. She didn't see the girl. Then she saw her slowly descend the spiral staircase. She was even paler than Shun-serei. Now that was saying things.

"Need help, Kel-viva?"

"What?"

"Oh, viva means life or sister. We address everyone here by either oku, kin, serei, or ruki. Sister, brothers, and people about your age group are usually called viva or rino. Nothing unusual when you think about it practically. In some distant way we are all related. Tabitha-kin said that."

Kel just stared at her. Zaire blushed. She had just spouted a bunch of unnecessary information.

"Er, sorry. I like information. And I hope this info will come in use later. It will, right?"

Kel just mutely nodded and continued slowly down the spiral staircase. Zaire watched for sometime before sitting and playing with nearby rocks. She wondered if _all _foreigners were this slow coming down the stairs. Then Yumeì-kin's voice went through her head.

_"She is scared of heights. She may take a while to descend. Don't be impatient!"_

That last part did not sound like Yumeì-kin. But she digressed.

"Are you down yet?"

Kel turned to face her.

"I don't even know who you are." Kel said blankly.

Zaire pouted.

"I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep on the trip!"

Kel's eyes lit up.

"You're that sleeping figure that came with Yumeì and Shinoru! The sleeping guard!"

Zaire first stared at Kel, before protesting,

"I'm not a _guard_! And hurry up! The council's in _twenty _minutes!"

Kel paused at the bottom of the staircase.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

**Inyuma's** **View:**

Iyu continued to pace on top of the flat balcony. Nobody was going to be here for a couple hours. The guards were going to be well rested and perhaps wake up with a headache. Those were compliments from her. She hadn't lost any of her old skills. Whether that was good or not, she was not completely sure. But they were definitely useful. She fingered an amulet that hung around her neck. It was silver, but it reflected blood red in the dying sunlight. Or that could be her nervous, unstable mind. Or her mind remembering the day the prince gave the amulet to her. Bloody day, that was. Or... well the idea was clear. There were many possibilities on why the sun chose to be so cruel in color. Or why it chose tonight. Shaking her head she sat down, her legs giving way to utter tiredness. She didn't want to commit the deed tonight. Then she heard the yelling of two people. Looking down from the terrace, she spotted the Princess and...Shun? She saw the angry boy chase the crazy princess yelling something about,

"Don't you dare!"

Iyu knitted her eyebrows. Now _that _did not sound like Shun. Looking closer she could see the green specks, vivid in the contrasting red. She lowered the bow she had drawn. This was not her target. It was just Shinoru. Suddenly she felt a rush of horror. What had she almost done? She had almost killed the wrong target. Should she get the wrong person, she would never be able to get another chance at Shun, and her parents would suffer their captor's wrath.

Suddenly she heard a loud noise behind her. Drawing her bow, she aimed her arrow at the source. Then she dodged as a dart whistled past her ear. The now conscious guard, however, already raised a weird, piercing cry that was the alarm in Verithigo. It stopped abruptly as she put an arrow in his throat, but it was too late. She heard the angry, confused voices of alarmed guards. Cursing, She jumped the roof, and landed in a close by willow tree. But there were already soldiers on the ground as well. She was trapped. They had not spotted her but it would be soon. But they would soon. She backed up against the tree. Then she felt a hollow. Slipping inside quietly, she huddled up like the most insignificant ball in existence.

_Tonight _she murmered to herself, _To live I have to do it tonight._

* * *

**Yumeì: Will she do it? Well?**

**Ash: You can wait.**

**Yumeì: You _know_ I can't!**

**Ash: Well too bad, because I have to sleep!**

**Yumeì: *Pouty Face* Review please! It encourages her to write more! AND I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Love's Traitor

**Ash: Political Chapter!**

**Yumeì: Can I leave?**

**Ash: NO! You have to make sure Shun doesn't show up.**

**Yumeì: But I _hate _politics!**

**Ash: *sigh* It plays an important part of our life and-**

**Yumeì: Okay, spare me the explanation. I'm not reading it though. Ashflight1699 does _not_ own anything but the plot and OC's!**

* * *

**Tabitha's View:**

Tabitha sat bored upon her seat. She was about to do her _least_ favorite job during the day. Councils. Terrible thing they were, councils. So darn _dull. _While the older people of the council drone on and on, she was expected to _sit _and _listen quietly_. She was generally good at both, compared to Yumeì or her other siblings, but even she had limits on how much boredom she can handle. But today's council was promising a bit more fun. These were _foreigners_. The first ones to boot. Verithigo had many immigrants from many countries across the seas but no actual government of those countries even knew that Verithigo existed. How that was possible, well, it was quite simple. All of her foreign immigrants ended up here by accident. Either way, she knew more about those other countries, than they knew about Verithigo. Only figured. She was still dragging her siblings to it though. She liked Yumeì's burst out the best.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING JOKING ME!"

Yes, Tabitha did think it was something like that. Shin had groaned and put down the prototype he was working on,

(Tabitha thought she told him to put that away _ages_ ago. There were people who didn't understand electricity in the vicinity!) and asked why. Tabitha felt a sullen drop of happiness in him. But she knew what would perk him up.

"Kel's coming. You know she is...very diplomatic."

She felt his shock at being attacked at such an angle.

"What? You didn't really think you could hide anything from me? Did you?"

His silence was answer enough.

"Okay let me put it this way. If you don't show up I'll tell Yumeì. _And_ you know I will."

His face darkened.

"You wouldn't _dare_.",he snarled.

"You want to bet? If it makes you feel better, I'll tell Shun instead. Mind your tone."

Tabitha walked out feeling very satisfied, and she could feel Shin's momentary panic. Now _that _was a treat.

**Tabitha's View:**

She sat on the the council throne. It was hard and uncomfortable. She had to use all her willpower to keep herself from fidgeting. She was here thirty minutes early, as was expected of her, but sitting still on a hard, cold marble throne was always painful. She had kinda wished that the patralineal thing had remained in Verithigo. Then _Shun_ would be sitting on the cold, hard throne instead of her. Thinking for a second she thought that maybe the throne was more fitting to his demeanor. The only other person more uncomfortable than her in the room, was Shin. So the poor boy _had_ been scared of the threat. She probably should do that more often, but she was better than Yumeì. Not that she had much of a choice, did she? Shin kept throwing a few panicked glances her way. Looking around the large, grand room, she saw nobody.

"What's wrong with you? No, I didn't seat Kel next to you!"

He looked up at her.

"What are you? Psychic?"

Tabitha raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Your question _is_ rhetorical, right?",she asked

He glared at her then slumped back on the seat, annoyed. Tabitha felt her inner cat purr. Shin knew where he stood in the court. He was, however, the closest thing to her as a very good friend. That is, compared to all her other siblings. He had that frankness that matched hers. However he also shared Shun's cold demeanor. It was a miracle that they both fell in love. Problem was, they both fell in love with the same person.

_Maybe, just maybe, they will not feud over Fabia, since Shin has found...someone new._, Tabitha mused.

"What's running through that devilish mind of yours, your Highness?"

Tabitha stiffened at that voice.

"And I am presuming you are the...ambassadors from Carthak?" she said, without glancing at her audience. "Rindes? That is correct?"

The two shadows moved from their shelter at the edge of the hall. But she had not been expecting _two_ ambassadors.

"And you've brought a friend. How...nice."

"And I see no one is here. Well except your friend here." This voice was younger, more teasing. Tabitha stiffened. That voice...was very familiar...annoying...but familiar.

Shin made an almost inaudible sound of indignance.

"He is my brother, unknown one." she said icily,"He does demand respect."

Rindes, the taller of the two said, "Forgive my young apprentice, Queen Thabathera, Prince Shinoru. He...is too familiar with this court. I can go into more formalities when...the Tortallans arrive." He spoke "Tortallans" like an insult. Tabitha stared coldly into his eyes.

"Is that so?" Tabitha growled threateningly, "Let it be known, ambassador, that you shall _not_ insult my guests on neutral ground, nor me. I do not remember why I invited you for this council, but you are here none the less. Ah, here they come now."

Kel was the first to show up along with Shinoru tried not appear indifferent, but he failed miserably. He ought to be glad that Fabia Sheen, Queen of Neathia, wasn't here. She would be jealous down to the very last artery in her sweet heart. He would have invited death, in short. Tabitha could have guessed what Yumei would be singing right now.

"TWO TIMER!"

Yes he would die in misery. Tabitha flinched at her cold hearted thoughts. She was crossing the line there. The Council of Verithigo entered the Council room last. When all was settled she began.

"I have called you all (unwillingly) to witness two _very_ important ambassadors from Carthak. They wish to...establish trade, and since the Tortallans are here with us, perhaps negotiate."

She stopped noticing the two men stand up.

" Thank you for that kind introduction, your Highness, but may we kindly continue from here?"

Tabitha stared stunned at them. She wanted to yell at them incredulously. What fool interrupts the Queen in her own country? But he didn't wait for her answer.

" We have come to find a _better_ area to practice for wars without _being_ called to war constantly. Verithigo, as I have seen, is very peaceful. It's crime rate is impossibly low. And, there have been no assassinations since-"

"The House of Argentum, we are well aware of that." growled Shinoru.

Rindes stared at him, miffed. Tabitha was so amused she could have given Shinoru a high-five, but she had reputation to maintain.

"Tongue-tied, Rindes?"

Shinoru grinned while Shun shot a warning look at her. She looked innocently at him while thinking, _Well diplomacy be darned._

Rindes hastily changed the subject.

"This is my apprentice, Arentum. Perhaps you have heard of him?"

Tabitha paled, and for an inhabitant of Vistan & Istè, that was saying things.

Shun and Shinoru suddenly looked murderous, and Yumeì, though looking calm, was fingering a belt dagger.

Tabitha simply looked dazed, much to Shinoru's concern.

"Is there something wrong, Your Majesty? I see you remember me." Arentum whispered. Though his face was concealed by his hood, his calm, teasing smile was clearly seen.

"Four years. Four years, and you...you-" muttered Tabitha still dazed, but her blood boiled and froze at the same time.

"But how-"

Yumeì stood up abruptly, right hand firmly gripped on her dagger.

Arentum inclined his hooded face to inspect her.

"Despite your calm face, I feel anger. You don't like me. But then again, you never did."

"Don't you know flirting with the Sayali in public is an offense? Show your face you-"

Arentum held up a pale hand. Yumeì made an animalistic growl of rage.

" No need to curse me, My Lady. I was going to have to show my face anyways, isn't that right, love?" he said an unseen eye on Tabitha.

And that's when Yumeì's dagger went flying.

* * *

**Yumeì: Hey! This is better than I thought it was!**

**Ash: *Comes in with steaming bowl* What happened to, "I'm not reading this"?**

**Yumeì: Well, somebody has to check your spelling...**

**Ash: I spell better than you Yumeì. Admit it, you're just curious.**

**Yumeì: -_- Just review people.**


	9. The Devil Saves Shun

**Ash: There is a lot of violence in this chapter FYI!**

**Yumeì: You're not going to add the ball in here are you?**

**Ash: I will soon!**

**Yumeì: Please don't!**

**Ash: Dear Gods, Yumeì! Everybody in the world knows you like Jesse!**

**Yumeì*SQUEAK!* YOU SAID IT!**

**Ash: Congratulations on figuring that out. On with the story. I'm not adding disclaimer cause you get the idea peoples!**

* * *

**Tabitha's View**

As the dagger flew toward Arentum, Tabitha was singing spells. It truly wasn't as bad as it sounds. She seemed to have, in fact, have hummed a syllable. If you counted "Nessem" as a syllable.. The dagger paused just millimeters from Arentum's forehead. Then it clattered harmless to the ground. Yumeì, who had hidden behind the crevice in the wall peeked out.

"is he dead yet?"

Arentum who had been staring at the useless dagger at his feet, seen lips pursued, looked up.

"No, my dear, you've only added to the number of assassination attempts on my life. I must give you credit though, nobody ever tried it in public, especially in front of so many eyes." he smiled reassuringly.

Yumeì hissed,

"I'm not your 'dear'!"

Arentum sighed and shook his head. The hood fell off. Tabitha looked away. If she looked at him, she would see he was here, and she didn't need anymore woe to her evening. But she knew what she would see. Messy black-brown hair cut just below the ear, ice-blue eyes, and a teasing smile. The very things she had loved four years ago. Arentum had muttered something sarcastically, and received a sharp retort from his now recovered teacher.

Tabitha knew she couldn't keep looking away. She turned back, her face once again blank and emotionless. Yes, she had learned how to be like a Yamani. There were a lot of immigrants from there. But she, yet again, digressed.

"We didn't come here to speak about lost times or to settle old scores." Tabitha glared pointedly at Yumeì who was acting as though there was a halo above her head. _You're no angel,_ thought Tabitha scornfully_ you're the devil incarnate, and quite proud of it too._

" Resai of Lecarthy, any reports from your fiefdom?"

A tall, brown haired man of about 28, stood up clumsily.

"The immortal known as Syriths have..." ,he paused.

Tabitha frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Resai?"

Then she heard it as well. The sound of a dozen soldiers running. Then the doors burst open and the sergeant of the group, Ruse, cried out,

"Your Majesty, someone has infiltrated the palace! Three guards have been killed!"

**Shun's View**

Shun stood over the body of one of his guards. Yes, one of _his _guards. This one guarded him usually, but he had decided to go on sentry duty that evening. A killer choice. Literally. Shun swallowed down a wave of sadness so he could hear the analysis.

" He was raising the alarm before somebody killed him. An arrow to the throat.", Yumeì was saying. " Whoever killed him was trying to make sure that that he or she was unnoticed."

"You don't say.", muttered Shun. Looking at the other two bodies, he recognized two soldiers.

"What happened to them?"

"Died with simple blows to the head. The way the head was damaged suggests a bow was used.", Yumeì answered simply. Something clicked into place in Shun's head.

"Let me see the arrow."

Yumeì cocked her head to the side.

"Any reason in particular?"

"I might be able to tell whose it is?"

"There are a lot of archers in Verithigo, Shun, including you. Good luck trying to find out who it is."

Shun raised an eyebrow. Yumei muttered, "Here." before giving the arrow to him. The arrow was long, maybe about 13 inches in length. The tip of arrow was steel. Very _good_ steel, at that. The feather at the end was golden-brown and spotted dark brown. Looking closely, Shun could see there were ridges in the feather. He knit his eyebrows, then sliced the feather across a wooden top fell off, neatly sheared. Inspecting the feather again, he saw there was absolutely no damage. Griffin fletched arrows. Interesting. Yumeì was staring at him, momentarily stunned. Then something must have clicked together in her head and she murmured "Griffin feathers." Shun twirled the arrow between his fingers. Feeling the lightness of the arrow he concluded the wood was mahogany. Then he frowned.

"This arrow looks...familiar."

"Well, I bet you've seen it at a fletcher's place something."

"No, like _person_ familiar."

"I'm not getting you."

"Pine, griffin feathers, steel...",he paled.

"What, what, what?" asked Yumeì, bouncing on her toes.

"_Iyu._" he hissed under his breath.

"Iyu? What's Iyu? A poison? A tree? An arrow?"

"A girl. I'll be back." he growled, and raced off.

Yumeì looked bewildered.

"What sort of a name is Iyu?"

Shun, however, did not bother to answer her question. He had grabbed his quiver of arrows and his bow and was already sprinting out of the palace.

"Tell Tabitha I'm headed to Meron!"

"The country or the town?" Yumeì called after him.

"I'm guess by using my common sense, it's the country." he yelled sarcastically before cloaking himself in his black Gift.

"The town then." Yumeì muttered and went back to inspecting the bodies of the unfortunate sentries.

**Shun's View**

Shun walked along a misty street. It was already past midnight and verging on dawn, but he had to find his subject. Stopping by a small wooden hut, he knocked. He heard someone ask,

" Who comes by before this dawn?"

It was Iyu's mother, guessing by the voice. He remembered the code way of answering the woman so he would not reveal himself to others.

"It is only the nightingale who wishes to see you."

He heard a small 'Oh, my!" before the wooden door was creaked open. A small, thin woman in her early forties opened the door. Her wispy blond hair, strange considering the generic black and brown hair in Verithigo, fluttered in the wind."

"You are much taller than I remember you last time, my Prince. Do come in it is cold out tonight."

"Not tonight, Mrs. Azaya. I just need to know if Iyumana is here."

Mrs. Azaya's face turned to one of worry.

"I thought maybe...she was with you."

Shun flushed.

"What? So you mean she _i__sn't _here?"

"Yes, she...she left without a trace two days ago, but if she's not with you where-"

There was a rustle in the bushes and a small black cat emerged from the bushes.

"Yumeì!" Shun snapped, "It hasn't even been three hours!"

"Yumeì? That's my cat, Dahlia." said a confused Mrs. Azaya.

Shun went an even darker color of red. He had almost given himself away to any person out at dawn!

"Well,er, thank you, Mrs. Azaya. I...guess I must find her."

"And if you find her, please tell her to come back home. It's getting rather lonesome since Azaid isn't here.", added pleadingly.

"Yeah, sure." he said, trying to keep a straight face. If Iyu had killed the guards...There might not be a coming back.

* * *

Shun couldn't think of a reason why Iyu would kill the sentry guards. Or why she would infiltrate the castle. He was so lost in his thoughts he did not hear the soft foot steps behind him. He suddenly clocked fast movements behind him. He jerked sideways to run, but it was too late. He saw a flash of silver and felt a sudden searing pain slice across his throat. _Darn_. Then, saw the scarlet drops fall down, bright and vivid against the dull gray stone.

He opened his mouth to yell, but instead gasped for air. He felt as though someone had placed an iron weight on his chest. Then he felt himself fall through empty air. His head hit a jagged stone, cutting into his scalp. He heard the resounding thud and the soft laughter of his assailant. He felt his blood drip down his neck, hot and foreboding. Through his pain he knew he would have to fake death, or they would actually kill him. And make sure of it.

He moaned softly, and then shuddered. Then he lay perfectly still as if he were truly dead. He had played a prank on Yumeì once like this, and she had actually been convinced. He had needed to force down laughter when she began screaming for a healer and Tabitha.

"You think he's dead?" he heard a different voice cry.

"Don't know." answered his assailant.

"Well he's not moving!" yelled another different voice.

"Why don't you check then!" hissed an angry voice.

"Because if he's not dead he'll launch a surprise attack! Idiot!" growled an impatient voice. Shun internally gulped. He was up against five or more people if he was found out. His chances were _not_ looking good right now.

"I'll do it!" announced his attacker.

He felt soft feet and then warm breath down his neck. He felt a cool hand touch his blood-soaked neck. He knew the assassin felt his traitorous heart pounding hard against his ribs.

"Thought you could fool me, did you?" he heard him whisper. Then his hand clamped around his throat and pressed. Shun couldn't play this game anymore. His eyes flew open and he screamed as loud as he could. Suddenly a fist collided with his throat, and blood bubbled up in his mouth. His screams were reduced to wet choking.

Shun felt faint. Of course he did! Idiot, not every black cat was Yumeì! That's how he got into this mess in the first place. The thought was killing him. Well, actually, his injuries were killing him.

He heard the shocked murmuring of the five men.

"How did he survive the neck shot?" one cried out.

The assassin snarled in frustration.

"Idiot jerked his head in the last second! The dagger only cut through the skin. Didn't hit the artery."

Shun heard _another_ dagger being drawn. He wouldn't be able to outrun this guy no matter what. He would only have to hope a miracle would happen. He heard the blade singing through the air. _So much for a miracle_. he thought, when suddenly the dagger stopped a few millimeters from his neck. He heard crackling as if something, or someone, had turned to stone. The assassin whirled around and raised his dagger again, only to turn into a granite statue. An _angry_ granite statue, at that.

"Sorry for turning you into granite. If you were slower, I would have turned you into marble instead. Or Malachite. Granite comes a bit more naturally though. Pity."

Shun dared to crack open his eyelids.

"Yumeì?"

The black-haired, green-eyed beauty walked up.

"Yes, you big idiot!" she yelled, "You're three hours _late_! You really got beaten up didn't you?"

* * *

The moment Yumeì helped him to his feet, he felt dizzy and leaned heavily on Yumeì.

"Loss of blood." Yumeì announced casually. "You'll survive."

"You say that so indifferently."

"I don't feel sorry for you in the least."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, pretty much."

She helped him down. Shun saw her fingers itching toward his neck wound.

"Is it bleeding _again_?

She hesitated before nodding. Then suddenly she poked his wound.

He yelped.

"What the heck was that for?"

She pointed at his neck. Her hand was jade green outlined. Her Gift.

"Healing."

Shun _hated_ healing. It made him sleepy. He already felt himself fading away, the world falling to black.

* * *

**Yumeì: That _was _violent!**

**Ash: *Whimper* The intensity scared me. I made it seem more violent than it was in my head!**

**Yumeì: *Blink* *Blink* Just...review people. Oh! Don't forget to check out Ash's poll! The next chapter will come only after u vote!**


	10. Chapter 10: Mir Lakaika's Dance

**Ash: Sorry, it's been a while. I'm really sad that no one voted on my poll except one person, but I guess...thanks.**

**Yumeì: Don't mind her. She's been depressing for weeks.**

**Ash: I'm warning you _Aya _I control your life just about as much as Dream does. (DreamFlight4798).**

**Yumeì: Yeah, I know. Let's get on with the long awaited chapter. Oh, and please review afterwards.**

**Ash: That was _my _line!**

* * *

**Yumeì's View:**

Yumeì sat outside of the healer room quite dejected. She had just been told about the most horrifying idea _ever _for the Festival of Mir Lakaika, the goddess of luck. A _dance_. True, Mir Lakaika was best known for her love of dance but that really didn't mean that _they_ had to dance. The only good news she got was Shun was alive, okay, and perfectly fine. So she still had him to tease about this incident, but even that wouldn't cheer her up. Yumeì got up from her more than depressing chair, and went to her room on the second floor, sulking.

**Tabitha's View:**

As much as it was unlikely, there was only one person more depressed by the idea of a dance than Yumeì. Tabitha had looked about as sweet as a lime when she had given the news. The Temple advisors had given the idea and unfortunately the vote was _not_ in Tabitha's favor. Going around telling everyone was like insulting herself several times. If she had been a full _Sayali_, she would have completely overruled the decision, but since she was still under 21, the vote of the whole court could not be overruled.

"Just one more year and I can overrule theses silly decisions.", she growled through gritted teeth as she paced in her room.

She heard the door creak open and she snapped,

"What is it now?! Another petty issue?!"

Shin cringed in the doorway.

"Jeez I know you don't like dances and all," he muttered, "But isn't this a little...over the top?"

Tabitha's eyes flashed crimson and she growled menacingly,

"Over the top?"

Shin backed out hastily saying,

"Well I'll just leave you be..."

"No." she sighed, waving her hand to invite him in," What is it?"

"Well to be honest, I was supposed to see if you were okay but..."

He trailed off.

"But?" Tabitha asked suspiciously.

"We...I mean Shun and I...well only if he remains okay..." ,he stuttered nervously.

"Get to the point!"

"We don't have to...wear..._formal _clothes do we? For the dance? Ball. Whatever."

Tabitha stared at him mouth slightly ajar. She hadn't honestly thought about it, because she was so furious about the event as it was. Deciding a vague answer would be the best she said,

"Well it depends. If Shun remains alright, no you don't have to wear formal clothes, but if he gets worse from his current condition, you have to."

He frowned at her. "Basically you haven't made up your mind."

"Well I obviously have if I've given you an answer."

"But that's not-"

"Shinoru, leave!"

He gave something reminiscent to a pout and left, closing the door behind him.

**Iyu's View**:

Iyu had now lived in a willow tree for _five days_. There was no leaving the tree. That was out of the question, because guards now swarmed the area, like bees who had found a meadow full of flowers. They had been like that ever since Shun had gone to her village and come back in critical condition.

_You complete idiot!_ she had thought scornfully _Don't you know that gangs wander the streets looking for stragglers?_

But something had nagged at her. It was like her own body was telling her she wasn't right, that this was no gang attack. She would only find out the next day it was an assassination attempt. But she kept thinking herself,

_How had they known?_

But she had waited patiently and had heard, whether good or bad she didn't know, news that the Prince was alive and on a path to recovery. Hurrah. However, Iyu was fairly cheerful. She had another chance at getting at him. A ball for the Goddess of Luck, Mir Lakaika. Perfect. A lot of people ment a quick unnoticeable murder. She was starting to appear sadistic, even to herself. She hoped Mir Lakaika's eye was watching her tonight, because she really needed the luck.

* * *

**Yumeì: -Gritting teeth- You are torturing me! Get over the ball already!**

**Ash: ...**

**Yumeì: Tabitha? Oh, great she disappeared. Review in the meanwhile and next chapter will come quicker than this one!**


	11. Chapter 11: Escorts and a Plan

**Ash: Okay this is the last chapter before the climax!**

**Yumeì: Well you just gave that away.**

**Ash: That was the point for the impatient peeps. Read and Review, pleez!**

* * *

**Kel's View:**

The one thing Kel hated more than Stormwings, were dresses. She had been enjoying the week of her stay very much until Lord Raoul ordered her to don one. She could practice her jousting against much harder opponents (she had popped off the saddle four times now, and another countless times her hand had gone numb), ride along the soothing, and foggy, countryside, and do battle routines with Shinoru. Shinoru had been particularly nice, though Kel couldn't ever figure out why. She did clock, however, that he often looked like Cleon when he was by her.

Then the national festival honoring their goddess of luck was announced to be a dance. Lord Raoul and she had been invited (with the usually happy _Sayali _looking murderous), and Raoul, much to Kel's distaste, had said they would be attending. But Kel had found an unexpected ally in the Princess, who now insists Kel to call her Yumeì, because they both hate dresses, ballroom dances, and biggest of all, missed normal life. For Yumeì, the definition of normal life was being able to say what she wants when she wants and tease her brothers, but for Kel, that was going back to Tortall, to her friends, and happy life.

Kel now sat, her short brown hair neatly groomed, and elegant in a green dress that shimmered different shades when the light hit it at various angles. She grudgingly admitted to herself that the dress was the best she had ever worn and was rather comfortable. The workmanship was brilliant and the designs were intricate. Her face turned into a wry smile. Of course it would be comfortable and beautiful, if Zaire had a say on it. Zaire had really grown on her as a sweet but brilliant girl. She was also exceptional at design.

"Kel?"

Lord Raoul was standing outside the door. Kel strolled over and reluctantly opened the door to let her knight-master in. When she did, she nearly did a double-take. Lord Raoul wore informal breeches, scarlet in color, with a dark brown tunic. Keeping her expression Yamani-stone, she inquired,

"Are you not ready, my lord?"

Lord Raoul shook his head.

"The men here don't exactly have formal clothes, except the princes of course. But even they were excluded. Surely you heard about the _Sayali's _decree on the formal clothes for men."

Kel internally made a face. The _Sayali_ had been so mad the previous day, she hadn't exactly asked herself whether or not the princes would wear formal clothes. She had quickly settled to the decision that the Crown Prince would decide. Or rather his health would decide.

"I'm guessing our kind Prince has improved? ,asked Kel.

"Better than improved," he said, "He looks perfectly fine. Yumeì didn't take this very well of course. She had practically sworn to make sure she wasn't the only one who suffered wearing formal clothes. She, of course, vented her anger on one of her six companions, some fellow with silver hair and strange red eyes."

Kel couldn't help but grin. Of course Yumeì was going to react like this. Kel always knew her six companions were loyal, but when Yumeì's wrath was invoked, they often suffered the brunt of it. Especially the silver-haired one called Shadow. Turning away from Raoul she looked outside. She saw the full moon was rising, golden in color and shining ever bright, and the sky was turning a gradual indigo. Mir Lakaika's festival would start soon.

"Are we going to leave, my lord?"

"Well not yet Kel. You see, one person was willing to escort you to the ball."

Kel whirled around to face Lord Raoul again. This had been completely unexpected. She wasn't a lady to be led place to place! She was a knight-in-training, a Squire! Squires were more or less self dependent. Lady or not, she wasn't going to be led into the festival! She began to protest then bit her lip. She wasn't going to be a knight if she wasn't open minded. But still...

"These are...manners, my lord?" ,asked Kel cautiously.

Raoul, who had been watching Kel's reaction closely, nodded slowly. Kel's stomach sank. There was no refusing the escort if she didn't want to offend the nobles at court. A question, that was supposed to be the first question that anyone normal would ask, bubbled in Kel's mind.

"My lord, who _is_ the escort?"

Raoul relaxed a bit, expecting a rare outburst.

"Who else? Shinoru!"

**Tabitha's View:**

A few hours before Kel found out about her escort, Tabitha decided she would take a calming ride to the Misty Forest, a mile north of the palace. Wearing a tunic and leggings, she had saddled up Mika, her chestnut mare, and had rushed to the forest to relieve herself of the burdening worries of the festival.

In the heart of the forest, she slowed to a steady walk and had breathed a sigh of relief. The forest was fairly silent, a soft rustling there and then where a deer grazed. Fading slivers of sunlight slipped in between dense leaves, startlingly golden against the dark green. The mist dissipated where the sunlight hit it and reappeared in shaded places, ghostly apparitions to anyone who did not look carefully. She heard a loud rustle to her left and Tabitha beheld a stag, one who was in his prime. He stood in a shaft of sunlight, his head held high with his large antlers glowing, regarding her with liquid chocolate eyes. She couldn't help but smile until a soft, warm voice cut through the rigid silence.

"He is magnificent, isn't he?"

The stag, startled by the sudden break in silence, bolted away deeper into the forest. Tabitha, now irritated, turned around and demanded,

"Who-"

Her voice died away. Arentum, sitting on a roan stallion, watched her, slightly amused by her loss of voice.

"You weren't expecting me."

Tabitha kept a Yamani face, betraying no anger or wariness. She slid two daggers from their sheathes, ready to use them if necessary. Quick as a cat, Arentum grabbed her wrists, forcing her to drop the dagger to the forest floor. He leaned forward and whispered,

"Don't do that."

Wrenching her hands out of his grasp, she dropped the Yamani-mask and glared up at Arentum with all her hate. _This _was the person who had left her four years ago because she had refused him. If this was a kidnapping attempt, he was in for a surprise. She carried _far _more weapons than daggers on her person.

"You _dare_-" ,she began, but she was cut off when he raised his hands innocently.

"Hey, I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Well I'm going to if you don't scram." ,snarled Tabitha.

"Oh, how?" ,he asked.

Tabitha used the hilt of another dagger hidden beneath her cloak, and rapped it on the roan gelding's flank. The startled animal reared, screaming in surprise. He threw his rider clear, and bolted toward a nearby slip of sunshine. The horse, after seeing there was no monster or harmful creatures, began to graze. Arentum, rubbing his head where he hit a tree, looked up at Tabitha with the slightest hint of annoyance. Tabitha turned sidesaddle and crossed one leg over the other.

"Had enough, _Aren_?" ,she asked in a honey-sweet voice.

"Ouch. Using my nickname as an insult now?" ,he winced. "Is it just me or have you gotten more of a mean-streak?"

"It it just me, or have you gotten more careless?", retorted Tabitha.

Arentum shrugged.

"Perhaps, but before you throw one of cleverly concealed weapons at me, hear me out."

Tabitha sat properly on the saddle before asking,

"Is this supposed to be a sort of apology?"

"You...could say that."

"Then I don't want to listen."

Tabitha turned Mika around to head back to the castle, when Arentum gave an exasperated sigh.

"Tabitha, please put aside your pride for one second! I want to know if I could escort you to the ball as...a friend?"

Tabitha, who had been stock-still for a minute turned and stared at Arentum funnily.

"As a _friend_?" ,she repeated.

"Or an acquaintance?"

_"As an acquaintance?"_

Arentum now began shifting uncomfortably.

"I would understand if you have already been asked or if you simply don't agree-"

"Aren, did you know I was actually hoping someone would pluck up the nerve to ask me?"

Arentum looked up, stunned. Tabitha was actually smiling, not as warm as she had used to, but a smile no less.

"I'll say yes, but I haven't completely forgiven you." ,she said her eyes twinkling merrily. "We'll go as..._acquaintances._"

She turned back and headed back into the forest, on the way home. Arentum couldn't help but smile. He took his horse from the sunny cove of trees and followed Tabitha. He didn't know Yumeì had been watching the whole scene, anger alight in her jade eyes.

**Iyumana's View:**

Iyu had finally managed to leave the willow tree. She just couldn't stand having to chew on willow bark for another couple of days. When the two guards that had been guarding the area had looked away for a minute, she had taken the opportunity to jump out of the willow tree and jump them. When they had both been knocked out, she hid them in the hollow of the tree and had run back to Meron (looking out for other assassins), and had burst through the front door, much to her Ma's alarm.

"Iyu?! Where have you been? Did the Prince send you home?"

Iyu paused at the doorway leading into her room.

"Shun?"

"Yes. I asked him to tell you to come home. I got lonely. Is something wrong?"

Iyu had gone stark white.

"Ma, when did he come?"

Ma looked up at her puzzled.

"Well he came about two day after you left. Why? Is something wrong?"

Iyu stayed silent.

"Iyu, he did send you home, didn't he?"

,asked Ma cautiously.

Iyu hesitated before answering.

"Yes. He did."

Iyu entered her room and shut the door, a bit too loudly. _I need to get ready for the ball and worry about why Shun came to Meron later._ she told herself, but she couldn't stop herself from wondering why he came while she got dressed. She finally came to the conclusion while brushing down her ice blue gown. _He must of thought of talking to me after so long._ she thought nervously to herself, but she was highly doubtful. Picking up her bow and arrow, in case she needed a quick getaway, she told Ma,

"I'll be back tonight, Ma!"

"Going away again, Iyu?" ,cried Ma from the kitchen.

"Ma, I won't be gone long!"

"You said that last time!" ,complained Ma.

"Ma, I'm going to a dance!" ,yelled Iyu.

"You're going to a _what_?!" yelped Ma.

"A dance! See you, Ma!" ,called Iyu.

"Wait, Iyu! Be _safe_!"

The door shut behind Iyu.

"Oh, Ma." ,murmured Iyu. "Don't you know I'm never safe?"

* * *

**Ash: I'm letting you know now, this is not the longest chapter in the story.**

**Yumeì: Boy, you're just spouting information today.**

**Ash: *Glare* Read and review! I would also appreciate Pm's on the story or any story you would like me to do. I may or may not be running out of stories to write. :)**

**Yumeì: Really?!**


	12. Chapter 12: Murdered in Plain Sight

**Ash: :(**

**Yumeì: What's...down?  
**

**Ash: I'm unhappy with myself.**

**Yumeì: Why?**

**Ash: Because.**

**Yumeì: Because...oh! Well for you readers information, this is not only the climax, but the sad part.**

**Ash: And you said _I_ was spouting information!**

**Yumeì: *Shrug* Read and Review, real people!**

* * *

**Yumeì's View:**

Yumeì was trying to make Shadow leave his tie be. Yes, she had dragged her six companions to the ball as well. Mylene, the blue-haired one who was also the only girl, wore a simple dark blue dress, but fidgeted uncomfortably. Lync, a short boy with candy floss pink hair, had already found a dance partner was was standing outside the gateway into the ballroom, waiting for the doors to open. Volt had come alone, for no girl had the nerve nor kindness to accompany him to the ball. The other two companions, who weren't really familiar with Yumeì, Gus and Spectra, had come back from Vestal and agreed to accompany her, though with no partners of their own. Yumeì ,having worn an indigo dress, waited uncomfortably. A great many boys wanted to dance with her,none of them whom she hoped. Jesse Glenn, a Gundalian noble, was at then festival too, but had come single. Yumeì had chosen another boy with coarse brown hair and green eyes to take her to the ball in the hope she would make Jesse jealous. If he even had feelings for her. She sighed, pushing a lock of black curls (done by no other than Tabitha) and waited impatiently for the ball to begin.

**Iyu's View:**

Iyu stood uncomfortably amongst the line of dance pairs. She had forgotten that a woman coming to a ball alone was almost unthinkable. Her silk dress rustled with each fidgeting step, bringing more attention to her singularity. The dance pairs around her were whispering and casting her odd looks. She started to edge backward, hoping to remain unnoticed. She had left her bow and arrow on the roof, and had carried a concealed dagger with her. Neither of which would be any use in stopping the whispers. Suddenly, she bumped into someone, and she heard a thump, as someone hit the ground.**  
**

"Sorry, are you oka-"

Her voice stuck in her throat. It was _him_. Shun sat on the floor, rubbing his head where he had hit. He had worn a simple cotton outfit of black, almost blending in with the surrounding. Iyu concealed her eyes behind her bangs and hoped with all her faith that he wouldn't see them.

"Hey, I'm sorry...what's your name?"

Iyu tried coming up with a name as fast as she could.

"Ummm, Kaphirci. Kaphirci of...Tacari"

"Kaphirci? Of Tacari?"

Beneath her bangs she could see him frown.

"Well, pardon me" ,he said getting to his feet, " but I don't think I have ever heard of you."

Her heart seemed to have leapt to her throat, and she had force out the words,

"Well, a lot of people haven't."

He tipped his head to one side, curious.

"And why is that?"

"Well...I'm the youngest daughter in my family, and I'm a girl."

Shun's frown deepened.

"That isn't much of a reason."

Her heart was about ready to leap out of her throat, when he said,

"That isn't quite fair. I have a girl in my family and she's the youngest, but I doubt there's a soul in the universe who doesn't know her."

Iyu breathed a small sigh of relief, and said,

"Well, she is the Princess, isn't she, Prince?"

Iyu did an awkward curtesy. Shun seemed lightly impressed that she had figured out who he was.

"Now tell me, how did you know I was the Prince? "

_How could I not?_ ,asked Iyu to herself.

"Well, I...uh...guessed? They said you had amber eyes, compare to everyone else's brown."

Shun smiled.

"Some guess." ,he said. "I haven't seen your partner. He's going to be late."

Iyu shifted foot to foot.

"Well, my Prince, he isn't going to be because...I don't have a partner."

Instantly, the warm feel of the room changed to one of disbelief.

"You...you _don't_ have a partner?", she heard him ask.

"You heard me right." ,she answered miserably. When silence followed her answer, she dared to look at Shun's face through her bangs. His face wasn't one of shock or disappointment as she assumed it would be, but thoughtful.

"I don't have a partner either. Perhaps..." ,he trailed off. Iyu knew exactly where he was going with this and she did not like it _at all_. _But, Iyu,_ clamored her assassin instincts, _This might be your chance to get closer to him and finish him off!_ Her common sense protested, _Yet, he can also figure out who you are. It's better to do the job from afar or, better yet, not at all.  
_Iyu had been so absorbed in her dilemma, she hadn't heard Shun ask her whether or not she wanted to be his dance partner.

"Kaphirci, is everything alright?"

"What?" ,said Iyu, her head snapping up. "Oh, yes."

Shun studied her suspiciously.

"Kaphirci, why were you without a partner?"

Iyu's heart was in her throat again and she had to force out,

"Well, again, I'm the youngest of seven. I would be lucky to have even a few pennies to my name, and, like you, many did or do not know who I am. Therefore, I am a lone wolf."

Iyu smiled bitterly, for this was almost true. Instead of seven siblings, she had two older brothers and an older sister. She _would _be lucky if she had _one_ penny to her name.

"That's a pity, but that could be the only reason why you were ignored. It's definetly not because you're not pretty."

Iyu's cheeks burned and she dipped her head in respect.

"Or did they ignore you because you're are too modest and reserved?" ,he asked teasingly, "Do look up!"

A cold chill spread up Iyu's spine. Look up? That was out of the question, but she couldn't refuse a royal order. She reached into the folds of her gown for her dagger. If necessary she would kill him right here in front of a hundred people, if it meant keeping her mother and other family member safe, but it would be her death. She got a grab on her dagger.

"Kaphirci?", she heard Shun ask. _Now or never_. she thought desperately, but that was when the ballroom doors opened, and she and Shun were swept in.

**Iyu's View**

The instant her dance shoes hit the floor, she whirled around, but Shun was gone.

"Darn it!" ,she growled, and she turned around and around, almost to the music that now resounded around the ballroom. She muttered curses, struggling to dodge dancing couples and reach a nearby corner. She tripped over someone's foot and she crashed to the ground. She sat up groaning, stars dancing in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm really-Kaphirci?"

Iyu looked up to see Shun again.

"Nice to see you again." ,she mumbled.

"I'm really sorry, but where did you disappear to? Here."

He held out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up. The force of it made the bangs covering her eyes fly out, and she thought _u__h oh._

"Oh!" ,he said noticing her eyes. "You know, you really shouldn't hide them. They're very...", he stopped taking a closer look into her face. He paled, resembling very much a phantom.

A person behind her muttered, "Now you're in trouble." Iyu didn't bother looking around to see who it was.

"Hello, Shun." ,said Iyu coldly, "Has it been so long that you no longer recognize me?"

He continued to look stunned, then narrowed his eyes. He grabbed her wrist, twirled her around once to avoid suspicious eyes, and led her off the dance floor. He led her outside to a rose garden. She instantly began sneezing.

"I-achoo!-have pollen allergies.",she growled, sniffing furiously. "Or did you forget that too?"

Shun ignored her, and led her past the rose garden into a small mazes of hedges. He kept turning corners and walking past bushes full of berries.

"Where are you taking me?" ,she hissed.

He finally led her to an area surrounded by thick bushes. _No way to escape_ She thought grimly. _Smart, but he's also signing his own death contract._

He suddenly pulled her over to a plain stone bench, and forced her to sit on it.

She glared at him and asked,

"What did you bring me here for?"

He leaned down to her eye level.

"Answers."

Iyu laughed a mirthless laugh.

"What answers? Oh that's right, you found my arrow, didn't you? I heard. You always were an accomplished archer and analyzer. Why do you need me to answer anything?"

Iyu had to strain her ears to hear his answer.

"Because I need to hear it from you."

Iyu pursued her lips, musing.

"Fine. Spill."

"Why were you not in Meron?"

"Personal business." ,answered Iyu coolly.

"Did you send that troupe of gangsters after me?"

Iyu looked up into his amber eyes and answered flat out,

"No."

He glowered at her before sighing exasperatedly

"Iyu, what the heck was your arrow doing in one of my sentry's bodies? What the heck is going on?"

Her throat closed up. How could she tell him that she was going to end him. How would she be able to explain that she was kidnapped, and was forced to take a task she knew she would never forgive herself for? Shun was now sitting at her side holding her hand, looking anxiously into her face.

"Please, tell me what's going on!"

"I...did kill him."

"What?"

"I killed the sentry guard and his friends out of self-defense. I was trying to...to talk to you."

He stared at her disbelievingly.

"What happened to knocking on the front door?"

She sighed,

"I couldn't exactly do that. I couldn't have anyone listening in on us."

"How come?"

" If you haven't already figured it out..."

"Yes?"

Iyu looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Someone's trying to kill you, Shun. Isn't it obvious?"

"I can see that, Iyu, but _why_? And how did you find out?" ,he growled, frustrated.

"They...they...", she just _couldn't _tell him the whole truth. "They _tried_ to recruit me, because of my past."

Iyu avoided Shun's eyes.

"Do you know that right now _you_ are the prime suspect behind the attack in Meron?"

Iyu laughed bitterly, "How could I not be? Are there any other suspects?"

Shun paused before answering,

"Not...that we can find."

"We?"

"Yumeì decided to be the investigation leader. I just tune in for the sake of curiosity."

"Curiosity or vengeance?"

Shun's eyes flashed,

"Look, the point is you killed a royal guard-"

"In self-defense!",growled Iyu.

"The Council or whoever views the case will say that guard acted in defense of the Crown! Do you _not _understand?!" ,Shun shouted. Iyu cringed. He searched her eyes, concerned.

"You _don't _understand.", he muttered in a stunned manner.

"No, I don't." ,hissed Iyu, "I thought I could be trusted but apparently _not_." She abruptly got up and backed away reaching for her dagger.

"Iyu, don't try to leave until I say so." ,warned Shun. He began to advance on her, holding one hand out, a show of peace.

"I don't think so.", she spat, and slashed her dagger in Shun's direction. He cried out and backed away, clutching his shoulder.

"What the-? Iyu, put- that- down."

"Do I look like I'm going to listen?"

"Iyu," ,his eyes flashed toward the bushes, "There could be people in this garden. Put it down, or put it away."

Iyu glared stubbornly back at Shun.

No, she was not going to put down the dagger. Not until the mission was done, and that was to make sure Shun never left this garden alive. Her hand trembled and her feet shook. She tried to pull herself forward, to strike the killing blow, but her feet remained stuck to soggy ground. Her and Shun's breathing were the only things heard in the still silence. Then the bush beside her rustled. A small black-haired girl poked her head in the only opening in the hedged area. Iyu quickly stowed away her dagger into the folds of her gown.

"Yumeì, what are you doing here?" ,asked Shun dangerously.

"I'm on bush patrol!" ,she declared. "I have found you in the shrubbery!"

"We are _not_ in the shrubbery," ,Shun informed her, irritated."We are in the garden."

"Same difference."

Then her eyes fell on Iyu.

"Aha! In the shrubbery, with a _girl_!"

"That's quite observant of you." ,said Shun cuttingly. "But how do I know that you're not trying to 'sneak into the bushes' with a certain boy?"

"Because I'm _on_ bush patrol! Not _in_ them! Plus, I'm _alone_!"

"Well we're not _in the bushes_. We _were_ having a friendly chat, till you poked your nose in. What happened to your dance partner?"

Yumeì winced.

"I had..._other..._obligations? Like keeping Shadow from messing with his tie? But still, who's the pretty lady?"

Shun shot a scathing look at her before pointing to Iyu.

"She's...Kaphirci. Of Tacari."

Yumeì squinted.

"Haven't heard of ya."

She quickly turned her attention to Shun again.

"Why are you clutching your shoulder?"

Shun lifted his hand from his shoulder, and Yumeì groaned.

"You're covered in blood again. Why is it you're always covered in blood?"

"Thorn." ,said Shun tersely.

"Excuse me." ,said Iyu curtly, and she slipped past Yumeì into the maze of plants. She heard Yumeì yelling at Shun.

"Alright, what did you do now?!"

Iyu started running toward the palace. She had failed, again. Her eyes filled up again, but this time, they spilled. They blinded her vision as she ran. She didn't notice the ivy vine till it was too late. She tripped and fell face first toward the ground. She gave a yell of shock before she hit the ground. A burst of pain lanced through her temple. She ignored it, and got up. She kept running toward the palace, running for the stairs that led up to the terrace. When she reach the terrace, she collapsed into sobs.

_Why? Why me? Why couldn't I finish the job?_ ,she cried to herself.

She found herself answering herself.

_Because you love him._

Iyu took her bow and arrow and rocked back in forth, contemplating what to do next.

**Kel's View:**

Kel found herself laughing and dancing in the ball, instead of standing to the side. Shinoru was entertaining, and had somehow managed to keep her from dying of tiredness. When the song ended, Kel's eyes were filled with tears of euphoria. She couldn't believe that almost an hour ago, she was fuming over the idea of an escort. Though she still didn't completely agree with the idea of escorts for lady knights, she had to admit that Shinoru was not a bad choice. She wondered if this is what it felt like to be a normal noble lady.

"I think," ,Shinoru said, breathing heavily, "That's enough for now."

"Yes. That will do." ,breathed Kel back, and collapsed into a chair.

Shinoru grinned,

"Tired?"

"Sore, not tired, Prince."

He laughed, then stopped when he saw past her shoulder. Kel looked over and saw Yumeì was shouting indistinctly at Shun, who was clutching his shoulder looking annoyed. She heard Shinoru sigh.

"What happened now? Can't get through anything without a fight, can she?"

He shook his head, and began walking toward the pair of them. Kel smiled, then looked at the _Sayali, _who was sitting chatting nonchalantly to the ambassador from Carthak. He was paying rapt attention to her. Then he held up one finger, as if to say one moment, and got up. He muttered something into her ear, and she nodded. He turned and walked toward the ballroom doors. Just before he disappeared through the doors, he caught her eye and gave a curt nod of acknowledgment. She gave a nod in return and he disappeared behind the heavy oaken doors. Kel wondered where he was going, and her eyes traveled to the now single _Sayali_ who watched the crowd. The _Sayali_ spotted Shun, Yumeì, and Shinoru, who were now bickering furiously. Yumeì seemed to have taken offense to something Shun said, and stormed off through the oaken doors. The _Sayali _rolled her eyes, then followed her sister through the exit. Now the twins were shaking their heads and were talking pleasantly. Kel sighed and turned her head to watch the dancing couples, when something long shot past her ear, she got up and whirled around, when her eyes fell on Shinoru. He had suddenly frozen on spot, and his mouth was slightly ajar, as if in shock. Kel wondered what had stunned him so much, until she spotted the problem immediately. A shaft of an arrow was jutting out of Shinoru's chest like some absurd wand. Shun didn't seem to notice for a second, and when he did, he swayed lightly before gripping a rail. Shinoru dropped like a puppet whose strings were cut. Someone screamed, and pandemonium broke loose.

* * *

**Ash: ...**

**Yumeì: ...**

**Shun: *coming through door* Hey, why are you guys up at 3 in the m****orni- *pauses staring at the screen*. Oh.**

**Yumeì: Oi! Who told you to wake up! OUT!**

**Shun: !**

**Yumeì: I-said-OUT!**

**Shun: But-**

**Ash: *sighs miserably* I just wanted to let you know- Yumeì don't drag Shun out by the ear!- that an earlier quote is from "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" movie. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Prince is Dead

**Ash: Okay all lets get started. I would like to mention thanks to Dreamflight4798 for doing Yumeì's spinoff and view of the ball. Read it if you haven't already! Well in the last chapter Shinoru was shot by an unknown archer-**

**Yumeì: A moment of silence please.**

**Ash: *irritated* I thought we agreed _not_ to do that at least until the end.**

**Yumeì: I did _not _agree!**

**Ash: *shakes head* Whatevs. Anyways pandemonium broke out-**

**Yumeì: Yes, and I nearly got _trampled_ by all those nobles! And they claim they're different from the middle-class in every way! Idiots!**

**Ash: Will you shut your trap!**

**Yumeì: I don't have a trap.**

**Ash: Yes you do! And now I will shut it with duct tape! *holds up a roll***

**Yumeì: Okay, I submit!**

**Dream: Anyway, readers, read and review! **

**Ash+Yumeì: WHEN DID YOU SHOW UP?!**

* * *

**Yumeì's View:**

Yumeì bolted to the oaken doors, fear swamping her senses. What the heck was going on? She had barely opened the door an inch when it crashed open, and huge crowd of people flooded past her. Yumeì squashed herself into the wall, shutting her eyes from flying hands and purses. She struggled past the crowd of panicked people into the ballroom. She saw on the other side of the ballroom, Shun crying out for medics before a lady's purse hit him in the face. He doubled over as a resounding _crack_ echoed through the ball room. Yumeì flinched. His nose was most definitely broken. She took a step toward him when she slipped on something and crashed to the floor, face first.

"Owww!" she moaned, "That's going to leave a bruise."

She pushed herself off the floor and on to her feet. She began patting her dress down when she noticed the front of her dress was a deep crimson. She frowned. Her dress did not change colors. Looking around her she saw there was a small stream of the crimson stuff flowing from...somewhere. Pushing past people, she followed the stream toward the other end of the room, a small fear kindling in her heart. Was someone murdered? The crimson liquid looked an awful lot like blood. Yumeì shook away that thought. As Shinoru had said during the Meet, assassinations haven't happened since the House of Argentum, and that was, what, 200 years ago?

But even as Yumeì thought, her ears were greeted by a wail of despair and grief. Yumeì's eyes widened. That was Tabitha! Yumeì shot forward, not caring that she was bowling over important VIP's. Her sister was crying. That's all that mattered. Finally, she threw herself out of the crowd of remaining nobles, who had circled around a scene.

"Thank you for making way for the princess!" she said sarcastically, and made an exaggerated bow. However, nobody seemed to be paying attention. They all seemed to be engrossed by the scene in front of them. Yumeì grumbled, but stopped the moment she turned to see what had captured their attention.

Tabitha was covering her eyes, as though she was seeing something truly horrible. Shun was clutching his broken nose, but his eyes were distant, as though he was in shock. And Shinoru...Yumeì stifled a yell of shock. Shinoru lay on the floor in a graceful arc. His right arm was extended, as though he had tried to break his fall. An arrow jutted from his chest. Yumeì stood stock-still. The physics and mechanic freak. The idiotic, sly, and annoying clever boy. Her favorite brother. She swooped down and hit him on the head.

"Wake up!" she demanded, "Wake up you complete and total idiot!"

The nobles behind her shifted uncomfortably.

"Yumeì, he's not going to wake up. I'm sorry." said a soft voice. Yumeì whirled around to see Arentum's sorrowful face. A boiling pit of fury exploded in her stomach.

"What do you mean you're _sorry!_" spat Yumeì, "You _hated_ him!"

Arentum's sorrowful face turned to a stunned expression.

"I did not _hate_ Shinoru! I just-"

"Don't deny it, you despised him!" Yumeì snarled, her voice on breaking point, " You're happy he's-"

"Yumeì, enough." said Tabitha in a fragile voice. Yumeì stopped, but not because Tabitha told her to. She thought she had just seen something. She swooped down close to Shinoru, not caring she was getting blood all over her dress. She put her ear close to his mouth. At first she felt nothing then...a slight warm draft brushed against her ear. Yumeì felt dizzy. Could it...is it?

"He's still alive!"

**Tabitha's View:**

Tabitha's day had been terrible. Her ankle had twisted while dancing, her sister had stormed out of the ballroom, and, while she wasn't there, her brother had been killed. So to be told that your mortally wounded brother was alive was like a slap across the face.

"Yumeì," she said cautiously, "he's gone. He can't be alive. There's too much-"

Her voice broke.

"I suggest we get a medic to confirm." said Aren. He turned to the crowd of silent onlooker.

"Begone!" he cried, "Let this family grieve in peace!"

The nobles muttered and shuffled out of the room. Yumeì kept her ear to his mouth, as though expecting him to speak.

"Yumeì," said Tabitha wearily, "back away for the medic to take him to the medical wing."

"The medic isn't even here yet." said Yumeì stubbornly.

"Now he is." said Aren patiently. He stepped aside, and a harassed looking man with bushy, tangled hair pulled himself out of the grasp of a particularly large guard.

"What business do you have dragging me here?" he demanded in a squeaky voice. "I have people to attend to in the Medical Wing!"

"Well," said Tabitha, "You have one more."

The small man looked down and gasped, "The Prince!"

As though all his complaints were forgotten, he knelt down and quickly pulled out a tiny kit.

"That is going to fix him?" came Kel's voice. She sounded shell-shocked.

"Don't underestimate medicine." said Yumeì shortly.

The medic ignored the exchange and felt his pulse. A look of great sorrow came over him.

"I am afraid Your Highness..."

Yumeì growled, "He's not dead. He's still breathing."

She pointed at Shinoru's still rising and falling of breath. The medic simply shook his head.

"Since he was a perfectly healthy person, his body was not prepared to die. His heart may have stopped, but his brain may continue working for five minutes, and his lungs, maybe longer."

Tabitha closed her eyes before turning to the guards.

"Ring the bells. The Prince is dead."

* * *

**Yumeì: *grumbles* Lovely cut-off.**

**Ash: What? It is a sad part.**

**Dream: She's just being crabby. Not enough sleep. Same with me, but I have an opposite mood swing effect with exhaustion.**

**Ash: Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Yumeí's Vow

**********Ash: It's been a long time.**

**********Yumeí: To the point of death threats from Dream. I didn't know she had a mean streak.**

**********Ash: :P Anyways, this must be the most humorous/disrespectful funeral _ever_.**

**********Yumeí: It wasn't _disrespectful_! I just didn't want to be sad!**

**********Ash: Whatevs. Read and Review!**

* * *

******Yumeí's POV:**

The funeral ceremony was dull. Shin had finally moved to coffin, and there were mourners _everywhere_. Yumeí fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair, and pulled uselessly on her black dress.

"This is depressing!" she complained to Mylene.

The blue haired woman looked at Yumeí with a disparaging look.

"I think that's the point."

Yumeí pouted.

"When I die, play my favorite music and put a bag of Doritos in my coffin as a joke."

All her companions looked at her in alarm.

"May I remind you, we are in the 14th century?" said Lync, his pale green eyes wide.

Yumeí rolled her eyes.

Just that moment, Tabitha finished her speech, and she waved at Yumeí.

Yumeí crossed her arms and and marched up to the podium.

"Shinoru of Vistan and Isté," she began in a purposefully bored voice, "He lived, he died. May he RIP. And may the Doritos miracle work."

He eyes twinkled as a confused murmur spread throughout the crown. Mylene, Lync, and Volt were staring at her in disbelief.

"There will be lunch at 2:00." added Yumeí and she walked down the podium with exaggerated grace.

The moment she had walked away from the podium, the crowd broke out in confused whispers.

"What?" said Mylene, outraged, "I thought I told her no!"

Shadow Prove, who was standing behind her, rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"She did put some chips in his coffin."

Yumeí saw Tabitha out of the corner of her eye do a face palm, and mutter, "Stupid Superbowl commercial."

Kel looked beyond confused. Shun was mouthing furiously at Yumeí.

_"Not funny!"_

Arentum looked more amused than confused. Yumeí suppressed the urge to smack him, and walked up to Lena.

"Pay up."

The blue-haired Gundalian noble stared at her.

"It's your brother's funeral!"

"Well I need some sunshine here! Pay up!" growled Yumeí.

Lena had a look of disbelief as she poured out 10 crowns into Yumeí's hand. Yumeí inspected the coins then gave a curt nod. A procession up Saphit Hill began. Yumeí didn't see the need to go. Tears formed in her eyes as she fled to the castle. Why Shinoru? Innocent, crazy, and sweet Shinoru? When she was safely in her room buried under covers and pillows, she exploded.

* * *

**Zenet's POV**

Zenet was outside Yumeí's room talking with Ren when Yumeí began crying. She shook her head in pity. Ren took his hands off his ears. Jesse came around the corner looking disgruntled.

"What combusted?" he groaned, hitting one ear as though he was trying to empty water from his left ear.

"Yumeí" came Zenet's blunt reply.

"This sounds familiar." added Ren, and both he and Zenet looked pointedly at Jesse, who stopped popping his ears.

"What? Did I do something?"

Ren sniffed conspicuously.

Jesse paled a bit.

"The ball?"

"And the war." added Zenet.

Jesse sighed impatiently.

"I told you, I thought she wanted to go with someone else!"

Zenet rolled her eyes, then began shoving Ren down the opposite stairwell while he protested.

"If you cared about her you would comfort her!" called Zenet to Jesse.

"I don't like her like _that!_" came the indignant reply, but Zenet smirked. If she could elicit a response like that from Jesse, then she knew she had hit a nerve.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

Jesse stood uncertainly outside Yumeí's door. He could still hear the wails of "Why?!" emanating from the bedroom walls. He knocked tentatively.

"Yumeí? Princess?"

Something crashed into the door and Jesse backed away.

"Go away." came Yumeí's menacing snarl.

Jesse flinched at her harsh tone.

"Yumeí-kun isn't feeling well." came a sweet, innocent voice.

He turned and saw that Zaire of Vistan and Istè was staring at him.

"I can see." he replied.

Zaire continued to stare at him through liquid amber eyes. She brushed her black lace dress before asking,

"What were you trying to do?"

"I just wanted to go in and comfort her." he admitted.

Zaire's eyes widened.

"Go into a _girl's _room?" she asked incredulously.

Jesse gave an irritated noise.

"Enough of that!" he growled, letting his fangs show a bit. He absolutely _despised_ it when people made such references.

Zaire didn't even look intimidated.

"You can't do that!" she protested.

"Watch me." he hissed back. He put his hand on the doorknob and the knob sparked. The door clicked, and Jesse stormed right in.

The last glimpse he got was a scandalized look from Zaire.

0o0

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

Yumeí was so buried under blankets and pillows, he had first wondered what had happened to her. Then he spotted the familiar antenna.

"Go away." came Yumeí's miserable voice again.

"Make me." retorted Jesse, crossing his arms. A pillow came sailing his way, and he sidestepped it with ease.

"You're generally better than that."

No reply. Just another pillow. This time it smacked him in the face.

"That better?" came the bitter voice.

Jesse sighed.

"I know it may not have seemed like his time Yumeí, but destiny-"

"Enough of the theatre crap." mumbled Yumeí sitting up, eyes puffy and red. "And screw destiny."

Jesse shook his head.

"Ayaa." he said calling her by her pet name. He braced himself for the punch. It never came strangely.

Yumeí only sniffed, then wiped her eyes.

"We have to find who did this."

Jesse remained silent.

"We have to take all precautions. No one can leave the island, unless thoroughly checked. The Tortallans can't go back. The Carthaki ambassador..."

Yumeí curled her lip distastefully.

"Looks like they get their wish. They have to stay in Verithigo as well."

Jesse watched with a concerned light in his eyes as she paced.

"You know, Tabitha won't let you seek out the killer himself. Whoever he or she is, they are a threat to the Royal family."

Yumeí whipped around and let out a feral snarl.

Jesse took a step back.

"Shinoru will be avenged, and if I have to defy the Queen then that is **exactly** what I will do!"

* * *

**Shun: Yumeí can be this emotional? I thought she had the emotional span of a-**

**Yumeí: _Yes?_**

**Ash: *grins* Ouch. A storm is coming.**

**Dream: Yep, Yumeí can be emotional. Read and Review!**


End file.
